Percy Jackson Guardian of the Hunt
by UltimaGamer117
Summary: Percy goes to propose to Annabeth but he finds her cheating on him so he goes to the gods to die only to be given a new purpose
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

 **Percy Pov**

Today is the day I finally propose to my wise girl i'm so nervous that something will go wrong but I've got Nico hear to help me out were in front of the Athena cabin okay here it goes. I open the door and freeze and drop the flowers and ring.

 **Nico Pov**

I'm walking with Percy right know to the Athena cabin with a camera to video tape the special moment of him proposing to Annabeth we get the the Athena cabin and opens the door but then he froze and drooped the flowers and ring I peek past his shoulders to see why and see Annabeth on her bed kissing Mark a child of Ares I video tape it for a few seconds for proof.

 **Percy's Pov**

She's kissing Mark why is she kissing him goes through my mind but so does my rage I run forword to punch him when suddenly Nico jumps on my back and shadow travels us to some pond.

 **Nico's Pov**

Immidiantly after we got to the pond Percy turns around and ask why I did that. "Because you would have done something you wold regret if I didn't shadow travel us out of there you need to calm down." After I said that he broke down crying asking me why she would cheat on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Like Don't Read**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

 **Annabeth Pov**

Percy looked so angry when he saw me kissing Mark he ran at him intent to punch him when Nico jumped on his back and shadow traveled them somewhere. I don't know why he was so angry at me he was the one cheating first I just choose to do it as payback. "Whats he so angry about he cheated on you first Annabeth so why should he be angry." "Mark I already know this so why are you pointing it out? I got to go Mark and see why he was so angry when he cheated on me first."

 **Percy Pov**

I new that I needed to calm down or I might just flood the area that i'm in I still don't know where I am actually. "Nico where are we right know anyway's." "Oh we'er in the camp forest at one of the small ponds because I knew this would help calm you down and so would this." I did not understand what he meant until I felt myself be tackled to the ground and something licking me. "No...Down Mrs. O'Leary Down girl stop licking me." It did help to have Mrs O'Leary with me and the lake helped to I just wish I knew why she cheated on me. Suddenly we heard some campers calling out my name and we knew they were looking for me but I did not want to be near them right know."Hay Nico can you go tell them that I am calming down but don't want them to be near me right know." " Sure Percy."

 **Nico's Pov**

I shadow traveled to the campers and saw Katie and surprisingly Thalia. "Nico why was it raining where is Percy what happend." "Katie don't worry Percy has calmed down but he doesn't want to be near people right now because he found Annabeth cheating on him." "SHE DID WHAT Deathbreath I swear to the gods if this is a joke I will run you through with my spear." "No Thalia I am not joking I would never joke about this now Katie go back to Chiron and tell him that Percy is okay he just does not want to see anyone though I think that Thalia may be an exception to that." and with that I shadow traveled us to Percy

 **Percy Pov**

When Nico came back I expected him to be alone not to bring Thalia with him. When I say the girl that was basically my sister in all but blood I was surprised because we did not hear the Hunters horn to show that they are here. "Thalia what are you doing here I didn't hear the horn so must of mist it sorry I was not their to great you." "It's okay Seaweed brain you just got your heart broken so it's okay and the Hunter's aren't here it's only me because I had a bad feeling so I came here alone." When she called me Seaweed brain I felt a pang in my heart and felt like crying but then she hugged me.

 **Thalia Pov**

When I called him Seaweed brain I realized my mistake immediately and hugged him to make up for it. "Hey Deathbreath shadow travel to Sally's house and wait for us to arrive on Mrs.O'Leary go inside and tell her that we'er coming soon and that Percy is sad so we are going to get him some blue cookies and have her talk with him. Percy and I got on Mrs.O'Leary and appeared in an ally near Sally's house and saw smoke.

 **Percy Pov**

When we saw the smoke I panicked and ran to the police tape of the apartment and heard a loud horn for some reason I did not pay attention to it because it was my mother's apartment I was stopped by a policeman "Hey kid you can't be here." "That's my mother's apartment where is she is she okay she was out of the apartment when this happend right." "I'm sorry kid but we found three bodies." "Three but their was only mom and Paul living hear" the mans face then showed sadness "Kid their was the bodies of two adults and one baby" no no nO NO NO NO NO NO they can't be dead they can't just die. "Please show me the bodies please." "Sorry kid but i'm not allowed to do that." I couldn't take it this had to be a lie so with Thalia and Nico we went to Olympus to ask Hadies if it's true


	3. Chapter 3

**If you like my stuff so far check out my friend who started writing when I did his username is Gamerman101**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

 **Percy Pov**

We hailed a cab and had it give us a ride to the Empire State Building during the ride all i could think of was that I had a sibling and before I could meet them my whole family died and my girlfriend the one who made me happiest cheated on me all my friends have things to do and aren't really near me any more Thalia has the Hunters and Nico is in the underworld all the time so I have nothing to look forward to if I stay alive after thinking that I notice that we are at the entrance of Olympus when we go inside we have to go through the same trouble with the door man saying that there is no 600th floor then we go in the elevator and listen to the terrible music that must have been made to torture all riders with horrible music. When we got to Olympus we ran out of the elevator to get to the throne room when we got their the gods were arguing about something. They stopped when we burst in "Who dares interrupt our meeting." thunders Zeus (pun intended) "Lord Zeus I am here to ask you to grant me a wish" I humbly ask gods that killed me inside some more. "What is it that you wish if I find your wish a waste of my time I will blast you." My lord that is basically my wish."

 **Thalia Pov**

When I heard what he had for a wish I nearly punched him to infinity why would he ask that. "Perseus Jackson what are you thinking how do you think everyone else would feel if you died how do you think I would feel knowing that I lost another brother." after I said that his face showed regret. "Thalia I lost almost everyone Annabeth cheated on me, mom and Paul are dead and you and Nico are gone all the time and the others all have their jobs to do so I have nothing to live for."

 **Percy Pov**

After explaining that to her I realized that Athena and Artemis were glaring at each other for a bit until Athena had a look of triumph and Artemis had a resigned look with some anger. "Father we can't have him die we could need him if another war comes along so Artemis has agreed to allow him to become the first guardian of the hunt if he swears to not flirt with her hunters or try to lead them astray." I thought it over and decided that I will be able to be near Thalia and talk with her for a while and if things go bad well I will still have her and Nico. "Okay I swear on the river Styx to protect Lady Artemis and her hunters and to not flirt with or try to lead them astray from their maiden vows." "I accept you pledge" and know I am the guardian of the hunt


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner**

 **I have been sick for the past few days but I am getting better so there should be more chapters soon**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

 **Artemis Pov**

It was a regular council meeting with Zeus doing something dramatic and everyone fighting at least it was until the hero of Olympus burst into the room wishing for death. I caught Athena looking at me then I heard her voice in my head "Artemis we need him alive so I decided that you should allow him to join the hunt and be its guardian." "No he will only flirt with my hunters and lead them astray I will not allow a boy to stay with my hunter's." "Artemis you will let him join your hunt and you will accept it."

 **Time Skip**

 **Percy Pov**

After the meeting

"Percy meet us at Yellowstone park in an hour" ordered Artemis then flashed out then I realized that I did not have a way to get their when I felt a tap on my shoulder it was Poseidon "I see that you have no way to get their so I'll flash you there this time okay son" "Thanks dad" then in a flash of light I was in the park. I heard Artemis talking with the hunters so I decided to listen in "Hunters in the meeting Zeus has decided to appoint us a Guarding know that would not be so bad if the guardian wasn't a male." after the hunters heard that they immediately burst into anger and protest about how they did not need a guardian and how the male would only flirt with and try to lead them astray. "Hunters enough i'm sorry but I cannot change this and he has sworn on the Styx not to flirt with or try to lead any of you astray" I decided to show myself at that point "Aw I did not know that you would protect my honor like that." "Who are you boy" said a random hunter who I think was named Phoebe (Please tell me if this is how her name is spelled) who along with the rest of the hunt other than Thalia had their bows drawn and pointed at me now I don't like to be full of holes so I calmly and rationally said "Hey i'm your new guardian so could you please not kill me with those arrows please and thank you" thankfully Artemis came to my rescue "Hunters lower you bow's and try not to prank him to hard" when she said that the hunters got sad looks and I was thankful for the fact that there would be no pranks. "Hunters that does not mean you cant prank him at all just try not to go overboard." Imeddiatly after she said that I paled and the hunters shouted with joy and now I am thinking that they truly want to torture me.


	5. Authors Note

**Sorry for not posting any new chapters for the story I can't think of anything to happen that other than him doing the hunts chores so I am making a Naruto story I'll try to make it good hopefully. Thank you to all of my readers for reading my fanfic.**


	6. Chapter 5

Putting story up for adoption if you want it just email me and you can have it

I am making a new story instead called Percy Jackson The Guardian of The Hunt Rewrite so read that when I put it up.


End file.
